por mi camino ire
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: Después de lo que ella cree un abandono por parte de sus seres mas preciados, decide huir, pero no todo saldrá como planeo, tendrá una nueva familia, un nuevo hermano molesto, una nueva prima, nuevos amigos, una nueva madre, pero lo mas emocionante, una nueva niñez, ¿como termino siendo una niña de 5 años otra vez?, pero el pasado volverá, tanto el que recuerda como el que no.
1. nueva vida ¡¿tengo 5 años otra vez!

**_Por mi camino iré_**

Historias entrelazadas

**_Esta historia está basada en las historias reales, es un crossover entre sakura cc y zombi-loan, la historia de todos está en un tiempo-espacio diferente, sakura termino de cazar las cartas clow a los 10 y no a los 12, y todos los personajes de las demás series, a excepción de algunos, tienen la misma edad que sakura, como: michiru, chika, shito, shiba(es bueno), koyomi, raika, sayuki(original), naoya y tamaki (originales y éllos tienen 6) tienen 5 años y viven en la misma ciudad los demás personajes como: yuuta tiene apenas 1 año, bekko tiene 25, Karen(original) tiene 24, otsu tiene 17, minami y naoto(originales) tienen 22 y hakka tiene 25 ._**_**La historia tiene un pedazo del último card captor.**_

_Después de capturar la última carta el papa y el hermano de sakura tuvieron una pelea, después su hermano se fue a Kioto (hasta aquí es el pedazo de la otra historia), su padre cayó en una gran depresión y le dijo a sakura que iría por touya, pero que no podía llevarla, sería poco tiempo el que estaría sola, y así su padre se fue, el primer mes le mando dinero y cartas, tres meses después en la última carta que le había mandado su padre le dijo que tenía un trabajo en una excavación y tardaría un poco más, después de eso poco a poco los amigos de sakura se fueron yendo, hasta dejarla completamente sola, habían pasado 2 años de eso y la depresión, la embargo por completo, un día llego a la tienda de la Sra. Maki, al ser ella la única persona que quedaba de sus amigos._

_-sakura ¡qué bueno que te veo! y ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_Decía Maki al ver llegar a sakura a su tienda, con su ya común mirada perdida, desde que todos se habían ido, sakura había dejado de ser la niña pura, alegre e inocente de antes, convirtiéndose en una joven fría y solitaria._

_-Sra. Maki, venía a despedirme, pero veo que usted también se va_

_Decía sakura, con el uniforme de la escuela, el pelo suelto hasta por debajo de la cintura, mirando las cajas y el camión de mudanza afuera de la tienda._

_-sí, me voy a Kioto por un tiempo pero volveré, ¿y como esta eso de que te vas sakura, tu sola?_

_-sí, la verdad es que no creo que nadie vuelva como lo prometieron_

_La cara de sakura reflejaba soledad y tristeza, Maki la veía con preocupación._

_-pero sakura, a donde te iras eres menor de edad_

_-mmm…me iré del país_

_La cara de Maki reflejaba sorpresa y preocupación, sakura la había ayudado siempre, el hecho de no poder ayudarla le hacía sentir mal, pero no podía hacer nada por ella._

_-bueno Sra. Maki, espero le vaya bien, a y también venia por una libreta._

_Después de agarrar una libreta y pagar sakura se fue, al llegar a su casa se veían fotos de su familia, pero ninguna de ella, a excepción de una en la que tenía 5 años traía puesto un kimono y estaba bajo el cerezo del templo, junto a la foto de su difunta madre, como si ella también hubiera muerto, al subir a su cuarto estaba casi todo igual, pero sobre su cama había una maleta con ropa y otras cosas entre las que resaltaban el libro de las cartas clow y el muñeco de kero, que había quedado así por la falta de voluntad de sakura, se acercó a la maleta metiendo el cuaderno recién comprado, para luego cerrar la maleta, quitarse el uniforme, y ponerse un vestido gris y salir de su casa con la maleta luego se dirigió al aeropuerto más cercano, al entrar en un callejón sintió magia muy fuerte entonces el lugar donde estaba parada empezó a brillar y luego se abrió un hoyo en el que cayo._

**_Lo que yo pienso te direee_**

**_Algo en nosotros, no está bien, por hooy_**

**_El destino se cruzoooooooo_**

**_Parece otra vez que nuestro plan de nuevo se cambioo_**

**_No es fácil decir_**

**_Sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer_**

**_¡Vas a estar bien!_**

**_Tendré que alejarme_**

**_Y yo misma seeeee_**

**_Mi sitio no es este lo debes entendeeer_**

**_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrareee_**

**_Al menos por hooooy _**

**_Por mi camino ireeeee_**

_Al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque, miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie más, al in tentar levantarse se dio cuenta de un importante echo, tenía la figura de una persona de 5 años, no lograba asimilar ese hecho, su maleta estaba a poco metros de ella, al acercarse vio que todo estaba igual , excepto claro por el simple hecho de que ahora tenía otra vez 5 años, volteo para ver el bosque de nuevo, se veía tétrico, el miedo comenzaba a embargarla, de pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, volteo a todas partes, pero no veía a nadie, cada vez su miedo crecía más, de pronto se vio una sombra salir de entre unos árboles, al irse acercando, distinguió la silueta de un hombre con sombrero, de pelo negro, de bigote y barba, de complexión fuerte y parecía una persona seria, al ver a sakura alzo un poco su sombrero con el pulgar para agacharse y tenderle una mano, al ver esto sakura dudo rechazando la mano de aquel hombre el cual al ver esta acción se levantó y se fue, sakura agarro su maleta y la abraso no podía con ella así que intento arrastrarla, tenía tiempo caminando y cada vez estaba más perdida la copa de los arboles no la dejaba ver el cielo para saber qué hora era de pronto empezó a llover, al levantar la cabeza empezó a llover más fuerte al poco tiempo estaba completamente empapada, su cuerpo estaba débil así que no resistió y cayó al suelo agotada, de pronto de entre los árboles, apareció el hombre del sombrero, con un paraguas, se acercó a sakura cubriéndola con el paraguas evitando que se mojara más, levanto su maleta, y le volvió a tender la mano, está vez sakura acepto su ayuda, el hombre empezó a caminar con sakura agarrada de su mano, habían pasado 6 meses desde eso, sakura se había encariñado mucho de aquel hombre al que llamaba hatsugaya._

_-¡hatsugaya-san!_

_Gritaba sakura mientras corría con ramas en sus manos._

_-¿estas ramas están bien para el fuego?_

_El hombre asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, se había llegado a encariñar con esa pequeña que había encontrado en el bosque, aunque sabía que la estaba poniendo en peligro, él era parte de un grupo de magos, que si se enteraban que esa niña tenía magia, querrían usarla como arma, así como lo usaban a él y a otros magos, la pequeña había recuperado un poco de su magia, al tener la suficiente leña volvieron a la cabaña en la que vivían, al entrar se encontraron con otro hombre de pelo largo, castaño, y agarrado en una coleta baja, lentes y expresión fría._

_-¡hiashi-san!_

_Decía la pequeña sakura, el hombre la volteo a ver e inclino un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo_

_-sakura, ve a dejar la leña y ponte en calor que hace frio, al rato voy_

_La niña asintió y se fue_

_-¿Qué pasa hiashi? ¿A qué viniste?_

_-Sabes muy bien a qué he venido, los superiores se han dado cuenta de que hay alguien más aquí, ella no puede seguir aquí, si quieres que no le pase nada, tienes que hacer algo ¡ya!_

_-lo sé, era solo cuestión de tiempo, a, la llevare con un viejo amigo, él le encontrara un hogar, por ahora deja que le explique._

_-está bien, pero si le borraras la memoria no tiene caso que le expliques mucho, solo dile lo necesario_

_El hombre se acercó a la pequeña la cual traía el mismo vestido con el que la había encontrado, y entre sus manos el peluche de kero, cuando estuvo cerca de ella lo volteo a ver con curiosidad ya que el llevaba su maleta._

_-sakura escúchame bien, ya no puedes quedarte con migo, así que te llevare con un amigo, quien te buscara una familia_

_Le explicaba con seriedad, a lo cual al pequeña se entristecía mas entrando en pánico, abrazando el brazo del hombre fuertemente con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, al separarse miro al hombre con una expresión que rompería el corazón de cualquiera, puso una de sus manos en la frente de la niña, la pequeña lo miraba curiosa por lo que haría._

_-no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo._

_Le dijo firmemente mientras una luz resplandecía en la frente de la niña que caía inconsciente, el hombre la levanto junto a su maleta, y salía._

_**Lo quiero todo olvidaar**_

_**Pero fui a las nubes y volví a caeeer, otra veeeez**_

_**Otro color se hace griiiiiiiis**_

_**Es difícil ver que todo aquííííí,**_

_**Lento se esfumoooooo**_

_Cuando despertó, lo que vio fue una oficina, una mujer de pelo rizado y rojizo hasta por la mitad de la espalda, ojos verde jade, estaba inclinada hacia ella viéndola curiosa, al ver que sakura despertaba, sonrió._

_-bekko-san! ¡La niña despertó!_

_Grito, luego se voltio de nuevo hacia sakura, en eso un hombre apareció por detrás, se veía un poco joven, era rubio de pelo largo amarrada en una coleta baja, ojos azules, con lentes circulares, alto, delgado y de expresión perezosa y misteriosa._

_-vaya, veo que despertaste_

_-donde… dónde estoy?_

_Pregunto una confundida sakura al verse en ese lugar, lo último que recordaba era haber sido tragada por un hoyo mágico, después de eso su mente estaba borrosa._

_Te encontré tirada afuera del edificio anoche cuando volvíamos de un trabajo_

_¿Pero cómo?..._

_Decía sakura confundida_

_Un hombre te trajo…_

_Le contesto el hombre_

_-y ¿tus padres?_

_Ante la pregunta sakura bajo la cabeza y su mirada se tornó triste._

_-mi… mi mama murió y mi papa me…me abandono, por así decirlo_

_Decía con lágrimas en los ojos_

_Karen y bekko la observaban en silencio, decidiendo que harían._

_-entonces no tienes a donde ir, ¿no es así?_

_Pregunto Karen, con el mayor tacto posible, sakura negó con la cabeza, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano._

_-La única alternativa es que te dé en adopción_

_Dijo bekko, al escuchar eso sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo volteo a ver totalmente sorprendida._

_-se quienes te adoptarían_

_Dijo bekko mientras miraba a sakura perezosamente y con un toque de misterio, recordándole a su ex amigo eriol._

_-¿se refiere a minami-san y naoto-san?_

_-sí, ellos estaban diciendo que querían una hija, además esta niña tiene el mismo color de ojos que naoto-san, los llamare_

_Bekko se dirigió a su oficina donde tomo el teléfono, y marco un número._

_-naoto-san?... quería preguntarle ¿si ya adoptaron a una niña?...mmm… ya veo… lo que pasa es que tengo una situación algo rara aquí… si… está bien… nos vemos mañana a primera hora._

_Después de colgar, volteo hacia sakura y la mujer que estaba con ella, con una mirada bastante perezosa._

_-vendrán a primera hora, ahora, hay que comer por que supongo as de tener hambre_

_Le dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, sakura lo miraba en shock, aun no se creía lo que estaba pasando, es verdad que había huido de su casa por voluntad al verse abandonada, pero nunca creyó que la darían en adopción, tenía muchas preguntas pero como el hombre había dicho tenía hambre, así que se decidió por comer con ellos._

_-di…disculpe señor ¿Cómo se llama, si no es mucha molestia?_

_Pregunto sakura tímidamente_

_-puedes decirme bekko_

_-mucho gusto bekko-san, yo soy sakura ki… sakura_

_Respondió dándose cuenta que casi dice su antiguo apellido, bekko y la mujer también se dieron cuenta de eso, y del dolor que eso le traía a sakura._

_-disculpa sakura, mi nombre es Karen y si no te molesta quisiera preguntarte algo un poco personal_

_-mucho gusto Karen-san, y supongo que no me molesta_

_-¿Por qué no te fuiste con algún familiar o amigo en vez de huir?_

_Le pregunto con gentileza_

_-p…porque… ellos también me abandonaron_

_Contesto con tristeza sakura, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir._

_-ya veo… bueno dejemos de lado ese tema y comamos_

_Comento Karen, después de comer sakura se volvió a recostar en el sillón y se durmió. Al día siguiente sakura sintió como alguien la sacudía ligeramente haciendo que se despertara, al abrir los ojos vio a Karen._

_-Karen-san…_

_Susurro sakura mientras se tallaba los ojos, nunca había sido buena para levantarse._

_-sakura… levántate naoto-san y minami-san ya llegaron_

_Al escuchar eso sakura voltio a todos lados, y escucho unas voces provenientes de donde se encontraba el escritorio de bekko, después un hombre alto, barbudo de pelo negro ojos verde esmeralda igual que ella, y de mirada seria apareció, ese hombre al igual que bekko le recordaba a alguien, pero no recordaba a quien, una mujer delgada y alta de pelo castaño ondulado hasta el cuello, de ojos cafés y complexión amable y tranquilizadora apareció._

_-buenos días sakura, ellos son naoto y minami seiju, son las personas que te comente ayer, y quieren adoptarte, ya todo está listo solo queda que firmen algo pero eso luego, y quieren llevarte con ellos desde ahora, ¿está bien?_

_-hola sakura-chan soy minami seiju y él es mi esposo naoto, nosotros trabajamos para bekko-san mucho gusto_

_-mu… mucho gusto soy sakura y tengo 5 años_

_-ya veo, ¿quieres irte ya? sakura-chan_

_La mujer le extendió la mano, esa acción se le hizo conocida, pero no supo porque, y también sintió que debía confiar, acepto irse, agarro su maleta, la cual no pudo cargar, así que su nuevo padre la cargo por ella, al llegar a su nueva casa se dio cuenta que era algo parecida a la de tomoeda, solo que esta tenía más patio y del lado izquierdo ya no había casas sino un camino de árboles, enfrente un pequeño baldío tapado por más árboles._

_-sakura-chan, esta es tu nueva casa_

_Sakura observo un poco más su nueva casa, la nostalgia la embargo, pero aun así empezó a caminar hacia la casa, al entrar la casa era muy acogedora, daba un aire de tranquilidad y paz. En un estante en lo que parecía ser la sala había algunas fotos, de la pareja, de lo que parecía la familia y de otra pareja con un bebe, como la pareja de la foto no eran sus nuevos padres, se preguntó quiénes serían, después volteo y se adentró en el comedor, ahí se encontraban naoto y minami._

_-sakura-chan, vamos a tu nuevo cuarto tus cosas ya están ahí_

_Le dijo minami amablemente, al subir las escaleras se dio cuenta que en el segundo piso, había 3 curtos y no dos, tal vez uno era para los invitados, al entrar al suyo que estaba dando vuelta en la esquina de la derecha al final del pasillo, vio que era de tonos claros como rosa pastel y blanco, con una cama, un armario una ventana que daba al patio y una mesa de noche._

_-sakura-chan, aún es temprano y queremos comprarte algunas cosas para que te sientas más cómoda, así que, hay que acomodar tus cosas para irnos. _

_Comenzaron a acomodar la poca ropa que traía, al igual que los zapatos, minami tomo entre sus manos el libro de las cartas, al abrirlo tomo las cartas y vio una con un corazón y unas alas que decía "esperanza" la carta estaba fría, y sin saber porque lo relaciono con sakura, lo acomodo en el cajón de la mesita de noche._

_-sakura-chan ya terminamos, será mejor que nos vayamos ya_

_Le dijo entusiasmadamente, sakura solo asintió, al llegar al centro comercial, empezaron comprándole ropa, y algunas cosas necesarias, después le compraron un par de juguetes y accesorios para ella y su habitación._

_-sakura-chan, ¿no te gustaría cambiarte el corte de pelo?_

_-si_

_Sakura quería cambiar y olvidar su pasado para eso tenía que cambiar también ella, aunque fuera solo un poco, al llegar a la peluquería se sintió nerviosa, su cabello llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, al final del cambio su cabello llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros su cabello se veía más oscuro, y caía alaciado parte de su cabello estaba agarrado por una media cola de lado con un pequeño moño la única parte delantera de su cabello que no estaba agarrado era el copete, era un cambio bastante raro, ya que se veía muy diferente, y eso era exactamente lo que quería, entonces recordó el hecho de que no sabía exactamente donde estaba, sabía que no era tomoeda porque no había ningún lugar parecido a ese en tomoeda._

_-este… minami-san podría decirme ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Minami la miro desconcertada para luego sonreírle afectuosamente _

_-estamos en Tokio, querida_

_Eso sorprendió a sakura quien solo asintió y volvió prestar atención a su alrededor, cuando volvieron a su nueva casa acomodaron la mayor parte de las cosas, luego se dirigieron a hacer la cena, por pedido(suplica) de sakura ella también ayudaría aunque al tener(otra vez) 5 años no podía hacer mucho pero de igual forma quería ayudar. Cuando la cena estuvo lista sakura puso la mesa con las indicaciones de minami y mientras que esta llamaba a su esposo, la cena estuvo envuelta en silencio, después con ayuda de minami se bañó y se puso su nueva pijama, no pudo conciliar el sueño por un rato hasta que el sueño la venció y cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Los días siguientes se la pasó intentando acostumbrarse, le costó un poco, su nueva actitud era el de una niña tímida y temerosa._

_-sakura-chan ¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?-_

_Minami parecía estar tejiendo mientras miraba a sakura tranquila y tiernamente._

_-mmm…lo…lo que sea por mi está bien- decía una sonrojada y tímida sakura mientras bajaba su rostro en señal de vergüenza._

_-no sakura-chan, quisiera prepararte algo que te gustara, así que piensa en lo que más te gusta-_

_-¿en…enserio? Entonces…mmm…fideos con almejas-_

_Susurro con un leve sonrojo mirando a minami_

_-entonces fideos con almejas será-_

_-¿en…enserio? Gracias mama-_

_Al terminar de decir esto sakura se tapó la boca y se sonrojo a mas no poder, minami le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello de forma afectuosa mientras que en su mirada se veía esa luz de la ilusión, mientras minami y sakura preparaban la cena tocaron la puerta y fue naoto el que abrió la puerta encontrándose con un niño de seis años de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, atrás de el un taxi pareció despedirse para luego irse, naoto volvió._

_-naoya, pensé que volverías hasta la próxima semana-_

_-lo siento padre, pero mi abuela me envió antes-_

_Al entrar minami que iba saliendo de la cocina vio al pequeño y le sonrió_

_-naoya-kun, ¿ya terminaron tus vacaciones?...entonces bienvenido-_

_Termino diciéndole después de que el niño asintiera en eso salió sakura detrás de su madre y al ver al niño se quedó tiesa, el niño la veía como queriendo descifrar algo, sakura ya había pasado por eso, pero su nueva naturaleza de temer y ser tímida le impidió seguir y se escondió detrás de su madre, el niño frunció el ceño._

_-naoya-kun ella es sakura-chan, sakura-chan él es naoya-kun tu nuevo hermano mayor-_

_Ante este recado ambos niños se sorprendieron y se voltearon a ver, ninguno se lo esperaba_

_-naoya-kun ve y deja tus cosas para que cenes-_

_El niño obedeció y al pasar a un lado de sakura sintió como esta se encogía con miedo, pero para sorpresa de sakura este nada más le susurro un:_

_-mucho gusto, sakura- _

_Durante la cena la única persona que hablo fue minami haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas a naoya, quien solo respondía con monosílabos, o moviendo la cabeza._

_-minami, deberías dejar al niño en paz, mejor preséntalo bien a sakura-_

_-¡oh! Por supuesto, sakura-chan, naoya-kun tiene solo un año más que tú, el perdió a sus padres hace 2 años, su padre era hermano de naoto, pero nosotros decidimos adoptarlo-_

_Ante todo esto sakura voltio y vio a su nuevo hermano._

_-naoya-kun, sakura-chan fue encontrada sola en la calle por bekko y no tenía hogar, asique la adoptamos-_

_Ninguno de los dos se voltio a ver después de eso, una vez que termino la cena todos se fueron a dormir. En unos días más entrarían a la escuela, naoya a 1ro de primaria y sakura al kínder, en los siguientes días sakura por alguna razón empezó a sentirse mejor en esa casa, mientras que naoya empezaba a sentir un extraño sentimiento de protección por su pequeña hermana._

_-¡sakura! ¡Ya está el desayuno baja!- en ese momento se podía ver a una pequeña niña bajar las escaleras corriendo pero en el último escalón tropezó y cayó al suelo._

_-hija, ¿estás bien?-_

_La niña levanto la cara del suelo y se podía ver que se había golpeado la nariz._

_-es…estoy bien- _

_Dijo para levantarse y sacudir su ropa la cual consistía en un overol blanco y un mantel de cuadros rojos, llevaba su media cola sostenida por un moño blanco. Naoya que vestía un short negro junto con una camisa blanca se acercó y se le quedo viendo, para después sonreír y caminar a la mesa._

**este es otro de mis nuevos fics, espero tambien les haya gustado, como se habran dado cuenta, este fic es aun mas raro que el de el espiritu del destino, y no tendra casi nada que ver con las series, y en este caso la pareja tampoco esta definida, pero eso lo vere mas adelante, ahora espero sus reviews tanto quejas como sugerencias o lo que quieran decirme bueno gracias por su atencion n.n por favor dejen reviews, me disculpo con todos los lectores, e subido y eliminado esta historia varias veces, la razon es que me la plagiaron, cuando quise empezar a escribir el siguiente capitulo, resulto que ya no tenia permitido editarlo, casi me da una taquicardia, les pido por favor me tenga mas paciencia, renovare en cuanto solucione este problema, y también queria pedirles de favor que me informaran si, llegan a saber quien me la plagio.**


	2. la promesa

_**lo lamento ya me había tardado mucho ¿no? pero acabo de entrar a la escuela ademas de que también estoy haciendo otro fanfic, así que me disculpo por la tardanza y prometo renovar mas seguido, bueno a qui les dejo este capitulo y espero les guste.**  
_

_ por mi camino ire_

_-apúrate bicho, que se nos hace tarde- le dijo burlón mientras empezaba a comer, sakura inflo sus cachetes de una forma tierna._

_-¡no soy un bicho!- se quejó mientras también empezaba a comer, una vez terminado salieron de su casa junto a su madre, quien los llevo en auto, al pasar por la primaria, se bajó naoya._

_-naoya-kun, en la tarde te vas a la casa con tus amigos por favor ¿sí?- el niño asintió sin mucho interés y empezó a caminar rumbo a los edificios, una vez adentro y casi llegando a su salón escucho que lo llamaban._

_-¡naoya!- le saludaba un niño de su misma edad, rubio, algo alto para la edad que tenía, blanco y de ojos castaños._

_-tamaki- le saludo el también, mientras su compañero llegaba a su lado y lo veía resignado._

_-¿podrías intentar saludar a tu mejor amigo con más ánimo?-_

_-¿y desde cuando eres mi mejor amigo?- pregunto con una ceja levantada naoya._

_-¡claro que lo soy! Nos conocemos desde el kínder, soy el único que te soporta varias horas seguidas y tu igual- le respondió orgulloso, naoya solo lo vio resignado y siguió caminando hasta entrar al salón, una vez dentro fue atacado(abrazado) por una niña de cabello ondulado y castaño claro, morena y de grandes ojos color avellana._

_-¡naoya! Cuanto tiempo- le saludo la niña una vez lo hubo soltado_

_-ara, saya-chan ¿acaso a mí no me saludas?- pregunto tamaki con aire ofendido mirando a la niña que lo voltio a ver seriamente (con normalidad según tamaki)_

_-¿tendría por qué hacerlo?- pregunto la niña de forma irónica_

_-si, porque naoya, saya-chan y yo somos los mejores amigos desde el kínder- respondió otra vez orgullo mientras a su alrededor aparecía un aura bastante alegre._

_-¿Quién es tu amigo?- preguntaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el aura del niño cambiara a una deprimida._

_-que crueles son conmigo- se quejó tamaki mientras se sentaba en una esquina a hacer círculos con los dedos, saya y naoya lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza, se voltearon a ver y se encogieron de hombros para irse a sentar._

_(En el kínder)_

_Sakura miraba cohibida el lugar y los niños, todos los niños jugaban en el salón, afuera estaba nublado, la niña se acercó a la ventana y se sentó a observar por ella, quizás pronto llovería, parecía aburrida, ya sabía todo o que le fueran a enseñar, después de todo ella en realidad tenía 14 años o por lo menos en alma, aunque se había vuelto a sentir como una niña de 5, un niño se acercó tímidamente a sakura._

_-ola- _

_-o…ola-le respondió sakura al saludo_

_-¿quieres jugar a las atrapadas?- sakura asintió y fue a jugar con los demás niños._

_El horario escolar ya había terminado, naoya tomo su paraguas y salió, después de todo estaba lloviendo, tamaki lo esperaba afuera, ambos Vivian por el mismo rumbo, solo que tamaki vivía unas cuadras más adelante que él, ambos empezaron a caminar, naoya se preguntaba si su madre ya habría pasado por el bicho, voltio hacia atrás._

_-¿naoya?- tamaki lo vio confundido, había visto un poco diferente a su amigo, aunque solo tenían 6 años, ambos eran bastante listos, al igual que saya, en realidad, el único efusivo y que se comportaba más o menos como alguien de su edad era el, ya que tanto saya como naoya eran bastante serios, lo miro por unos segundo más antes de que este volteara y empezara a caminar de nuevo, cuando llegaron a la casa de naoya se despidieron (entiéndase, tamaki se despidió y naoya lo ignoro) al entrar a la casa todo estaba oscuro lo cual le pareció extraño, después de todo no creía que al bicho le gustara la obscuridad, dejo su mochila y se acercó a la mesa después de encender las luces, en la mesa había una nota de su madre que decía:_

"_naoya-kun, sakura, lo siento pero naoto y yo tuvimos un imprevisto y llegaremos tarde, la comida esta echa solo sírvanse, cuídense" esto dejo confundido a naoya, ¿acaso sakura se había venido sola? No, no podía ser, ella ni siquiera sabía el camino de regreso, entonces ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso seguía en la escuela? Pero hacía rato que este debía de haber cerrado, naoya miro su paraguas por unos minutos antes de fruncir el ceño y tomarlo saliendo de su casa y empezar a caminar rumbo al kínder, afuera del kínder sakura estaba sentada en el pavimento totalmente empapada mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas, ¿Cómo podía haber confiado de nuevo? Había creído que esta vez sería diferente, que nadie la abandonaría, pero estaba claro que no era así, recuerdos de su antigua vida como sakura kinomoto pasaban por su mente mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, se sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable ante sus propios sentimientos, de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia caer sobre ella, levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con su "hermano" quien la cubría con un paraguas y la veía con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿acaso quieres pescar un resfriado?- sakura lo miro un tanto confundida ¿Qué hacia el ahí?, naoya noto las lágrimas en el rostro de la niña, aunque era fácil confundirlas con la lluvia, el sabia diferenciarlas, "¿Por qué había llorado, porque no habían ido por ella? Seria por eso"._

_-vámonos- sakura lo vio y bajo la mirada, segundos después empezó a llorar de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué no vinieron por mí como lo prometieron?- naoya la miro sin entender, a que venía esa pregunta._

_-porque tuvieron trabajo y no pudieron-_

_-es igual- susurro sakura, naoya la miro aún más confundido, ¿de que hablaba?_

_-es igual a lo que dijeron ellos, me prometieron que volverían y no lo hicieron ¡me abandonaron!- grito sakura empezando a sollozar, naoya la miro sorprendido, acaso hablaba de su antigua familia, ¿ellos la habían abandonado?, naoya la miro serio por unos minutos, luego estiro su mano hacia sakura._

_-te prometo que no te abandonare- no sabía porque le había prometido algo así a el bicho, pero no podía seguir viéndola llorar, sakura lo miro sorprendida, dudo por unos segundos, pero después acepto la mano de su "hermano", por alguna razón esa acción se la hacía familiar y presentía que debía de confiar en él, después ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a su hogar, durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, al llegar a su casa naoya trajo dos toallas y con una le empezó a secar el cabello a sakura, luego se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente._

_-achuu- _

_-ya prepare la ducha, metete a bañar- le dijo mientras se dirigía la cocina_

_-si- sakura se metió a la tina y empezó a enjabonarse, de pronto entro naoya en bóxer y se metió en la tina, se acercó a sakura y le empezó a enjabonar el cabello, cuando termino se enjabono a el mismo._

_-¿a qué te referías con que no volvieron?- pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a sakura, luego bajo la mirada y dejo de jugar con el agua como había estado haciendo por unos minutos._

_-e…ellos dijeron que solo era por un tiempo, me prometieron que volverían, papa dijo que solo encontraría a mi hermano y volvería, pero no encontró a touya y no volvió, dijo que le habían dado un trabajo y que tardaría…hace 2 años que se fue- esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a naoya "¿Qué tipo de padre abandona a una niña de 5 años? No espera ella dijo que eso fue hace 2 años, entonces tendría como unos mmm…3, ese ni siquiera merecía llamarse padre"._

_-¿y tu madre?- _

_-murió y solo quedamos papa, touya y yo-_

_-¿touya era tu hermano?-_

_-sí, él se fue de casa y mi papa fue a buscarlo- ahora naoya entendía más o menos a la niña enfrente de él, no sabía qué tipo de hermano había tenido, pero por alguna razón naoya sintió que quería ser mucho mejor que él, termino de bañarse y salió de la tina._

_-¿acaso piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde? Sécate y cámbiate para que comamos- naoya salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse, sakura hizo lo mismo, se colocó una camisa rosa con un conejo dibujado y un pequeño short y se peinó con su media coleta de lado, al bajar encontró su plato servido y sentado en la mesa comiendo su hermano, se sentó a comer tranquilamente cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta, naoya fue a abrirla, pero se arrepintió segundos después cuando vio que se trataba de tamaki quien sonreía._

_-¡naoya!- saludo efusivamente entrando como pedro por su casa._

_-vine a visitarte y a saludar a tus papas, pero parecen que no están…- decía tamaki, pero se detuvo cuando vio a sakura que lo miro curiosa._

_-¿y quién es ella?- pregunto tamaki volteando a ver a su amigo, quien bufo y se volvió a sentar en la mesa_

_-se llama sakura y es mi hermana menor- tamaki lo vio sorprendido, mientras miraba a naoya y luego a sakura y así sucesivamente, luego sonrió._

_-¿pero desde cuando tienes hermana?-pregunto curioso, porque el que lo conocía desde hace 2 años sabía que él no tenía hermana, o por lo menos no cuando se conocieron, y se notaba que esa niña no tenia 1 año o menos, aunque era cierto que tenían el mismo color de ojos._

_-desde hace 2 semanas- contesto como si hablara del clima, tamaki se sorprendió y volteo a ver a la niña, quien ahora lo veía tímidamente, tamaki sonrió y se acercó._

_-mucho gusto, me llamo tamaki, soy el único que soportaría a tu hermano varias horas seguidas, espero nos llevemos bien- la niña lo miro sorprendida, para luego mostrar una alegre sonrisa que sorprendió a ambos niños._

_-¡sí!- dijo sakura emocionada por tener un nuevo amigo, tamaki se sentó y empezó a contarle a sakura anécdotas sobre su hermano, la mayor parte la hicieron reír._

_-y luego el perro lo persiguió por toda la cuadra, yo me estaba carcajeando, imagínatelo con una cara de terror y corriendo como si estuviera en un maratón, por eso naoya odia a los perros, porque antes le gustaban mucho- sakura y tamaki reían mientras naoya los veía con un tic en el ojo y un fuerte sonrojo, "maldito tamaki, lo matare después de esto", y mientras naoya pensaba en como vengarse, tamaki y sakura seguían riéndose, estando a punto de tirarse al suelo de la pura risa, unas horas más tarde tamaki se despedía, de su amigos._

_-adiós sakura-hime- se despidió tamaki usando el nuevo apodo que le había puesto a sakura después de una de sus anécdotas_

_- (flashback) -_

_-… y por eso naoya odia el pastel de arándanos- termino de contar tamaki mientras sakura intenta callar su risa tapándose la boca._

_-tamaki ya cállate- mientras naoya intentaba hacerlo callar por 10ma vez consecutiva, lo cual no pudo lograr de nuevo, luego miro amenazantemente a sakura quien dejo de reír por los nervios._

_-naoya eso no se hace- le regaño tamaki, quien luego miro a sakura y le sonrió amablemente, eso le recordó a yukito, sakura bajo un poco la cabeza, tamaki y naoya la miraron confundidos, en un momento se estaba riendo de naoya y al otro parecía deprimida._

_-pequeña sakura ¿estás bien?- el apodo le volvió a recordar a yukito y bajo la cabeza aún más._

_-acaso ¿tiene que ver con "eso"?-pregunto naoya intrigado, tamaki los vio sin entender a que se referían con "eso"._

_-yo…ese apodo me recuerda algo que no quiero recordar- respondió aun con la cabeza gacha._

_-ya veo, bueno entonces te diré…-decía pensativamente, luego se paró y tomo la mano de sakura para besarla_

_-sakura-hime- era obvio que lo decía de broma pero eso no le gustó mucho a naoya que frunció fuertemente mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente._

_-tamaki deja de coquetear con mi hermana- le dijo mientras le daba un zape._

_- (fin flashback) -_

_-adiós tamaki-sempai- se despedía sakura mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire, naoya solo bufaba y lo miraba molesto._

_-adiós naoya-kun- volvió a gritar tamaki con la pura intención de molestar a su amigo._

_-tsk- ambos niños cerraron la puerta y se sentaron a ver tele._

_(Algunas horas después)_

_Minami y naoto entraron bastante cansados a su casa_

_-¡naoya, sakura! Estamos en casa-_

_-¿naoya, sakura?- minami se acercó a la sala donde la tele estaba encendida, ahí encontró a sakura dormida en las piernas de naoya mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en un cojín y tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza de la menor, minami sonrió tiernamente, mientras sacaba una cámara de quien- sabe-donde y su esposo la veía tomar una foto a los niños, con una gota en la cabeza, después llevaron a cada quien a su habitación._

_**olaaaa, ¿les gusto? espero que si, amento si les parece muy aburrido, pero los primeros capitulos seran para presentar a los nuevos personajes, bueno gracias por leerlo por favor dejen sus comentarios.**  
_


End file.
